Western Skies of Kansas: A Novel
by MissOperaGhost
Summary: A young detective named Ruby Kent finds a heirloom necklace and gets sent back to the wild west and has to solve the case of the past but what happens if she has fallen for a Kiowa Warrior? (In PROGRESS!)
1. The Necklace

It was a normal day for Ruby Kent. Her daily routine starts off with a shower, getting ready for work, and having breakfast of some Maxwell House coffee. Just as she was walking to her car her cell phone rings. *Beep! Beep!* "Hello?" said Ruby.

It was her boss on the other end. "Miss Kent! Get over here as fast as you can we have a case for you to solve." "On my way Chief!" replied Ruby as she climbed into her van and drove off to Mackenzie River Police Department. When Ruby Kent, arrived at the crime scene after stopping by the Police Department to pick up her gear for the day.

After, Ruby got her things from the office that she needed for case. She climbed back into her van. As she drove, to the crime scene on King Henry Road. Which lead to a dark alley if you happened to be walking there by night she thought. Finally, as she approached the crime scene her friend Christine Destler who prefers herself to be called "Abby" nicknamed from Abigail "Abby" Sciuto from NCIS TV show on USA. When she is doing her job as a forensic scientist. Also, when she gives answers to the Chief. She tries to imitate her as well like what she is doing now!

"So, what have we got here?" I asked. "Well, as far as I can tell Ruby. Is that this beautiful young girl was murdered sometime around midnight." As Ruby was trying to make her way through the crowd of the police so that she can examine the crime scene better. The victim was a young woman with long blonde hair, crimson lips, and chocolate brown eyes. That is when she noticed a heart shaped necklace on the victim.

The necklace was indeed a heirloom type of jewelry. Ruby Kent went to her boss Chief Holly Winter. "Hey Chief!" I said. "Miss Kent! Where is your report of the victim?" asked Chief Winter. "Right here!" said Ruby. "Can I take the necklace home so I can examine it and find more information about this heirloom jewelry Boss?" I asked her in the most polite way so she wouldn't draw and questions over to my friend Christine.

"Sure, thing honey, but first we got to prepare the crime scene with markings and find other evidence in case we over looked anything." replied Chief Winters. "Oh! Thank you Chief!" replied Ruby. That evening Ruby fixed her supper and got ready for bed. *sigh* "Rough day to day man people just don't have respect for each other anymore!" she said as she shook her head sadly.

But just before she was done for the night. Ruby got out plastic rubber gloves from the medicine cabinet. She took out the rubber gloves the kind like doctor's and Nurse's use in the doctor's office. Then she walked over to her desk and turned on the light and sat down to examine the heirloom heart necklace that was on the victim. The necklace was a golden heart shaped pendent with a snowflake in the middle. Stunned by the beauty of the necklace, I held it up to the light on my desk for close look. All of a sudden, a strange aurora surrounded her and she disappeared from her home.

"Ahhhhhh!" cried Ruby Kent. As she kept tumbling down into pitch darkness. When suddenly, *thump* "OUCH!" I muttered. I landed on the ground head first. "Perfect! Just Perfect!" I said aggravated that I landed face forward instead of on my hands and feet. I got up and dusted the dirt and dust off and wobbled as I tried to regain my balance. Once I regained my balance I took a look around to see where I was at. I was in the middle of no where!

That was when she heard a scream... "Kyahhhhhh!"... Where did that scream come from I pondered as to who was making that sound. Just as I turned around I spotted a real Native American woman getting abused for no particular reason at all, according to my observation as a female cop.

That was when I sprained into action. "Shut-up!" Said the man to the woman as he slapped her across the face " No one can here you for miles from way out here and second in the middle of no where." He said with a chuckle. " You wanna bet mister!" I shouted at him with his back turned but now he spun around facing me and gave me the Death Glare.

After Luke Meyers turned around and saw a woman with chocolate brown hair, fair skin, and fiery emerald green eyes glaring at him. Luke thought she was beautiful than the women he seen in town. But any way, he didn't want her to be caught by Indians even if he was a fugitive running from the law he was going to kidnap this woman and give her as a prize to his boss John Younger the most wanted outlaw of all of Kansas. "A woman that's a hoot!" He cried.

Ohhhh! That buckle head makes me mad. He has no idea who he is messing with...or what I am capable of doing to jerks rapping a helpless women! Thought Ruby Kent..."You leave that woman alone!" ... I shouted


	2. The Outlaw, The Marshall, & Indians

The outlaws's name is Luke Meyers. He was tall handsome young man. He is 25 years old. Never in Luke's life had he encountered a feisty and fiery young woman with tough threats or guts to stand up to him with an Indian woman before. The women back in town now they usually agree with him, and thought these savage women deserved punishment. "You gotta lot of nerve to stand up for this Indian." Said Luke in his outlaw serious voice.

"Do you know who I am?""No, I don't know who you are!" Replied Ruby Kent as she motioned the woman to stay behind her. "Well...well..." Said Luke Meyers. "I never seen a woman acting so tough and sticking up for an Indian. This is ha funny!" Added Luke with fits of laughter.

"Any how, my name is Luke Meyers!" He said to the woman as he stretch out his hand for a handshake. Now is my chance thought Ruby..."My name is *whack*.. I gaved that a good karate kick that I had learned from my training before coming a police office. "Your name is what? HEY!" Shouted Luke as he got knocked down by some type of strange defense technique.

That this girl learned from somewhere. He defiantly didn't suspect this Coming at him. "Take that you PERVERT!" Snapped Ruby as she kicked gun away and picked it up. Just as she was about to say put your hands behind your head...she heard horses approaching. An second they were heading straight for the Indian woman! "Look OUT!" I cried as I pushed her out of harms way. By the force and gravity we both tumbled and fell into a ditch.

"Whoa there!" Said the Calvary men just as they stopped on of the men spotted Luke Meyers knocked out in conscious. "Hey Marshall you're defiantly not going to believe this! Exclaimed Clark Rivers the leader of the Calvary. Meanwhile, as Ruby and the Indian woman were hiding in the ditch Dimitri Sterling came into the clearing. "Man! He's is like the Clint Eastwood of the old west." I muttered out loud. "Clint who?" Asked the Indian woman. "Uh nothing!" I replied to her as we were waiting for the Calvary to move onwards to wherever there destination they were heading to.

The Marshall however was completely shocked to find one of the most want members Luke Meyers from Josh Youngers Gang of outlaws knocked out cold in the middle of no where now this was just pure luck he thought. "Man! You were right he sure is knocked out pretty good." Now and the Marshall have been friends for a longtime, and they trusted each other like family. "Well men, lets get onthe road!" As he picked up Mr. Meyers he tied him up and placed him on the horse. "Yah! Gee up" said the Calvary and the Marshall as the head for town to put on trial.

"Whew!" That was close..." *sighed* as Ruby climbed out of the ditch first she turned around and helped the Native American woman out of the ditch. "You okay?" I asked her. "Yes! Thank you for your help too." Said the Indian woman. Just as she spoked all of a sudden *ping* an arrow missed me by two inches.


	3. The Chief Lone Wolf

Lone Wolf fired his weapon at the girl he saw with one of his tribe members and desperately wanted to get rid of her off his people's land. "Stop!"shouted the native woman who stood in front of the white woman. As she ducked for cover from the woman's tribe member that was shooting at her. "Little Fawn!" Exclaimed Lone Wolf.

"What do you mean stop?" I asked still keeping my eye on the white girl. " she saved my life. Please allow her to stay with us and be a member of our tribe. When I talked to her she doesn't seem to be from these parts anyway. "  
>She leaned in toward me and whispered "she even whopped a man and knocked him out cold!" She said "she could help us as a translator and she looks very smart." " oh all right" I sighed<p>

Then Mr. Wolf turned towards me and said "Wind up the horse Little Fawn ant take Miss Kent and let's skedaddle. Before any of the law men and that ignorant Marshal Cullen get in my way again of protecting our land that was ours before those good for nothing white folks taking over our way of life." "No offense Missbutmost folks around here from the white village cause us nothing but trouble.""EEK!" Screamed the woman as I picked her up and placed her on my horse Chestnut then along with Little Fawn and I climbed up and headed homeward.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the Emerald Valley Jail.<p>

"Enjoying yourself in there?" One of the deputies said pasteurizing Luke Megers  
>"Nock it off" The Marshall called at the depute. "The federal law would be here soon."<br>"Can't we hang the man?" The depute called  
>"If you want to be on the gallows yourself"<br>"Let me out if you all still want to live?" Luke Megers said looking out of his prison cell at them. "My friends are on there way ready to bust me out"  
>"Nice try." The Marshall replied. "I know your boys don't know your in here. Any way how did you end up out cold in the middle of no were?"<br>"Beating up a native american girl. Then out of no were a girl pops up, clearly not from around here from what she was waring. Was the prettiest girl I have ever lad my eyes on" Rubbing the side of his head. "And a vary hard hitter"  
>"What she do, whack you with a branch?" The depute asked laughing.<br>"No, with her heel." Standing up walking over to the bars. "She got me with the heel of her boot,"  
>"You mean like marshal arts or what ever its call?" The Marshal replied. "Well thats a vary hard story for me to believe, all I know is that one your boys might of nocked you out cold.<br>"I'm tell you its the truth." Sitting back down on the bed.

Time had passed but finally the federal law arrived to take Luke Megers away for robbing one of the federal trains getting off with a tone of gold. Luke looked at a man on the other side of the town giving him the nod of his hat.  
>"This is a vary good time for you all to let me go this instant."<br>"Yeah right, like we'll beleve..."  
>A loud bang rang though the air, the drive on the jail wagon fall off dead. More bangs came, they were the sound of gun fire. The town became a battle field. As bullets went left and right. Luke took cover behind a wagon hearing bullets whistle by. Quickly standing up running with his hands still bounded together, heading for a group of men trading fire with the law. The Marshal got up to stop him by shooting him in the leg, but to his surprise his colt was shot out of his hand.<br>Luke Megers taking cover as one of his gang friends cut off his bindings. "I told you Marshal didn't I?"  
>"Yes now come out with your hands up"<br>"Sorry Marshal but we know you are out numbered and some of your people needs to go to a doctor" Lighting a rag on fire witch was shoved down a bottle of scotch. "But I'll give you something you will never forget about." Throwing it, braking off the side of the jail house. It came up in flames quick. The perfect distraction for Luke Megers and his friends to rid off in all the panic.

Thanks alot to The Shadow Man for HELPING ME OUT OF MY WRITERS BLOCK!


End file.
